This invention pertains generally to an electrolytic cell and more particularly to an electrolytic cell containing an oxidizing gas depolarized cathode.
Various methods to conserve electrical power in electrolytic cells, especially those cells used for the production of alkali metal hydroxides, such as caustic soda and chlorine, have been developed. One method involves the use of porous cathodes in combination with an oxidizing gas to depolarize the electrode; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,884; 3,124,520; 4,035,254; and 4,035,255. It is desired to provide an improved electrolytic cell having an oxidizing gas depolarized cathode.